Fleurs Prairies
by Horaizon
Summary: El corto relato sobre Grivois (Aomine Daiki) y Rouge (Kagami Taiga). Un joven campesino que trabaja día a día para sobrevivir, y Rouge, su amigo, que siempre tuvo la luz al final del túnel de la vida. [FIC PARA EL RETO DAIKI'S MONTH! de la Comunidad en español de Kuroko no Basket].


**Autor** : Horaizon (Sharin, yo)

 **Personajes** : Aomine Daiki (Grivois) Kagami Taiga (Rouge), Momoi Satsuki (Évy).

 **Disclaimer** ; Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría. **Fic para el evento Daiki's Month! de la comunidad en español de Kuroko no Basket.**

 **Advertencias** : AU: Está basado en Nantes de la edad media, tiempo después que los vikingos fueron expulsados por el duque Alain Barbetorte de territorio de Nantes, a esto se debe el OOC (para adaptar los personajes a la época) la ropa y el modo en que hablan. Espero lo entiendan.

* * *

 **Fleurs Prairies**

Él despertaba junto al primer resplandor del sol. Desde su ventana podía verse con claridad el despertar de dicha estrella, mientras escalaba la colina. Ese tipo de vista tenía Grivois desde su ventana de madera vieja y curtida de polvo.

Su sistema estaba entrenado para despertar todos los días a la misma hora, siendo muy poco común las veces que despertaba media hora o un rato más tarde, aquello podría ser por los cambios de estaciones o un día cansado. Frotándose la cara, abre los ojos antes de saltar de su lecho de descanso, vistiéndose con los mismos harapos de ayer; pantalones de cuclillas caqui, gastados, su camisa crema mate con volantes que, por encima llevaba un jubón de cuero marrón, añadiendo por último, sus botas de cuero hechas a mano.

Camina en dirección a la cocina, donde encuentra a su padre tirado y a juzgar por el aroma a sucio y alcohol, bastante ebrio. Sin embargo se encontraba profundamente dormido, remendando la habitación de sus fuertes ronquidos. Era la escena de todos los días, y como se convirtió en una característica infalible de su día a día, dejó de molestarle hace mucho tiempo. Su padre ha sabido cumplir sus facetas de guía honorablemente, y ahora que Grivois ha alcanzado la edad adulta, no necesita, ni recibirá ningún reproche de su padre mientras sus hombros le sirvan de aguante y su espalda como núcleo de fuerza, y el sudor de su frente se mantenga indeleble todos los días.

Revisó en la solitaria mesa de madera, en búsqueda de las migajas de pan del día anterior, pero solo se encontraba una lonja vieja y cubierta de moho. No había leche, pero bien podría ir al campo a despegar algunas naranjas o uvas para dar vida a su paladar.

Miró por encima del hombro el cuerpo escuálido y adormecido de su padre. Una muesca bastó para demostrarle al universo que le importaba la salud del señor pero no al límite de hablarle al respecto. Los pocos intentos de comunicación entre los dos se trataban de discusiones donde ambos probaban tener indigentes reproches el uno del otro.

La brisa fue acto benévolo del nuevo día, que zurró su rostro con intensos cosquilleos, refrescando su cuerpo del sudor adosado de trasnoche. Era un día de verano, lo podría asegurar por la temperatura de la brisa y el color del pasto, que llegaba al verde más cálido. En Nantes los veranos usualmente eran cálidos por la mañana y fríos en la noche, generalmente en su inicio, pero a pesar del calor y todo el trabajo que se acumula por la época, era el tiempo más agradable para los citadinos.

Podía ver al señor Hervé apareciendo por la hondonada después de la colina, con su azada al hombro para revisar el cultivo de su amo Gaspard.

\- Se acabe el mundo el día que no le vea yo a estas horas. - le saludó alzando la voz para que pueda escucharle por encima de la ventisca.

\- Y en el que exista tanto ocio que no haya absolutamente nada por hacer. - contestó el añejo señor, poniendo en posición su azada para empezar su labor de todos los días. - ¿Cómo está tu padre, joven bohemio?

\- Ahogándose en sus penas. Tiene un hedor a alcohol desde el martes. - repone secamente, olfateando profesionalmente los frutos del parcelario, buscando por las mejores naranjas.

\- Pobre hombre. Está dejando su alma en pena. Nunca he visto a un hombre sufrir como él la muerte de una mujer. - dijo el hombre con un tono melancólico.

\- Hervé, he perdido la cuenta de los meses que han pasado. Dios sabe que no es mi costura ser sádico, pero ya es tiempo de echar agua a la tierra. No creo soportar más las majaderías de ese hombre.

\- No hable así de su padre que es un ser tan benévolo. Algún día usted sabrá lo que es perder el amor de una mujer. Esa mujer fue su madre.

\- Y la amé. Le agradezco todo lo que me enseñó pero incluso un paleto como yo es consciente de que la vida es cuesta arriba.

El adulto resopló. Desde que conoció a Grivois, ensuciándose las manos desde un pequeño retoño en los campos del sur de Nantes, se impregnó en él la fuerte percepción que tenía desde niño. El joven tenía la cabeza donde debía, tomando decisiones podría comandar la guarnición real de Carlos el Calvo, conduciendo a una merecida victoria.

\- Ya. ¿E irá usted a la ceremonia de presentación de la hija del duque Barbetorte? Están buscando un joven rico y valiente que despose su mano.

\- Me has quitado las ganas con lo de _'rico'_. ¿Será en la plaza real? Entonces no tengo más remedio que ir. Supongo que será después o antes de las diez, como supone ser todo presagio en Galia.

El joven se despidió dejando las monedas por las dos naranjas que decidió tomar.

El duque bretón Barbetorte tenía poco más de un mes de vuelta de su expedición a las islas de Nantes. Tras llevar veinte años de persecución a los vikingos, finalmente anunciaba tregua a su favor, declarando la expulsión de los ocupantes definitivamente de Nantes. La ciudad se enchichaba en regocijo ante su salvador. Por las calles traficaban las noticias de bailes y ceremonias con el fin de celebrar la ocasión. Obviamente el duque, aprovechando su logro y sobrenombre ha encomendado la búsqueda para alguien merecido de la mano de su adorada hija. El único detalle sabido era el nombre de aquella preciosa criatura; respondía al llamado de Évy, que decía ser un ente bendecido en belleza y alma noble, cuya sonrisa podría curar las heridas de cualquier agonía. El perfecto alter ego de su padre, quien era un hombre arraigado a los bienes, con avaricia y deseo de poder.

Antes de las diez, una muchedumbre rodeaba una tribuna de madera que funcionaba como soporte para el espectáculo del mediodía, postrado alegóricamente en el centro de la plaza. Se vio un vagón tirado por dos caballos blancos detenerse por el valle de donde salieron tres figuras, una suponía ser el duque Alain, su hija Évy y su criada Agnés. Dos guardias en prendas de hierro le escoltaron al entablado, mientras a su paso se formaban más personas. La joven dejaba asombrados a todos con su agraciado porte, contando ilusionada los rostros valerosos que allí se formaban para ella.

El discurso del duque empezó tras el efusivo aplauso de los espectadores, logrando mantener los ojos cautivos por un largo rato. Dentro de la muchedumbre, Grivois empezaba a acalorarse mientras un pensamiento negativo rondaba por sus sienes; el estar allí le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Logró entender varias palabras dichas por el duque pero nada más que, para sentir el agradecimiento por su logro deberían tratarle como Dios y supremo. A parte de la hermosa criatura parada a su derecha, nada más pensó valer su interés. A él no le interesaba la política de aquel entonces, por lo que prontamente decidió a partir de allí.

Cerca de entrar a la herrería, se detuvo a contar las monedas que cobró por un trabajo mal pagado de hace dos días; a penas le alcanzaban para la cena. Al tramo de dos pies, escuchó una voz que le llamaba y francamente le estrepitó. No era precisamente el más amigable de por allí, ni muchos menos alguien agradable para pasar una tarde juntos solo porque el tiempo lo amerita, podría decir que sintió miedo de ser equivoco.

\- Que espanto me has causado, Grivois. - volteó viendo a un hombre de cabellera roja, bien arreglado. Intransigente con esa figura, jamás. De pies a cabeza reconocía a aquel muchacho donde fuese que le encontrara, y en aquel momento no podría nombrar infortunio sin igual que encontrárselo en estos instantes.

\- ¿Rouge? - preguntó solo por educación. - Pensé que estabas en la capital.

\- He vuelto. Nunca te he dicho que me quedaría, esta es mi tierra. - el muchacho siempre parecía de buen humor, lleno de energías y libre de agobio. - ¿Cómo está tu padre?

\- Puede estar peor. - dijo él. - ¿Dónde está tu familia?

\- Están en las afueras de Halles. Me estoy quedando en Briord, junto a mi tío Gaspard, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Como olvidarlo. - fueron sus palabras de consuelo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

\- Un corto tiempo. He escuchado por Gaspard que seguías viviendo en la pradera con tu padre, y no me he aguantado verte. He rezado por encontrarte algún día de estos por aquí.

\- Se han cumplido sus plegarias. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? - preguntó, más que por cortesía, por genuino interés, egoísta pero emergido de sus adentros.

\- He tenido la suerte de servir al parlamento real estos últimos meses.

El joven continuó parloteando sobre sus andanzas en la gran capital por un largo tramo. Grivois se adentró en la tienda donde llevaba varios minutos al pie de la entrada. Rouge le siguió como madre a su hijo, pero el lugar le extrañó y pronto se vio callándose de su chichara.

\- Disculpe mi ignorancia, viejo amigo. ¿Está usted interesado en la herrería?

\- No se preocupe, Rouge. Busco la limosna del día.

Grivois solía ser áspero con sus palabras y carente de simpatía mucho más si se trataba de alguien vinculado a sí mismo. Rouge era buen hombre de sanos ideales, sobre todo de nobles intenciones. Su relación germinó en la etapa tierna de sus vidas, al rededor de los siete años, cuando aquel niño de ropas blancas y elegantes zapatos se le vio salir del campo del señor Gaspard, robándose las frambuesas del otoño. Entre ellos existía un océano de disparidad pero aún así, congeniaron al instante, sorprendiendo sobre todo en el joven Grivois quien desde niño enseñaba una actitud reacia y petulante contra todo el mundo.

Solo contaba enumerar el tiempo en la ausencia del sobrino de Gaspard para dar razón al cambio en el pequeño Nantes donde creció. Principalmente en su amigo Grivois. Ya no lo recordaba como el niño de catorce años que, junto a su padre tallaba aquellos encajes en los tejados de madera, y las cúpulas para los edificios. Grivois aprendió a trabajar desde muy joven pero por intuición propia. Creció y vivió dentro de una familia pobre y desde sus inicios, muy versátil. Su padre, cuando no tenía plata suficiente para los materiales de trabajo, vagaba por las calles buscando algún trabajo que valga la paga. Su madre, antes de morir, trabajaba en un bar como mesera, y aunque la paga no era suficiente, lograba aportar valor a la casa, su esposo negaba rotundamente a que ella deba trabajar también, pero esta siempre se interpuso a sus ideas.

El joven que veía ahora, sustituía el recuerdo que tenía Rouge de aquel viejo amigo. Ya no veía rasgos aniñados en su físico. Aquellas cejas fruncidas con altivo inocente, eran usurpadas por una mirada apática y seria, el cuerpo de un niño eran sustituidos por el de un hombre, alto, pulcro. Unos hombros extensos, firmes, donde iniciaba una espalda ancha y fuerte como roble.

Y justo como aquella ilusión, las cosas habían cambiado como tal. El viejo prado donde creció de niño, seguía siendo el mismo; lleno de brillo y soplidos cálidos, pero la persona a quien más cariño tenía, no era la misma. Y sentía dolor por ver a su añorado amigo enfrentarse de uno contra la vida, con la pérdida de su madre y el derrumbe de su patriarca. Le hacía miserablemente impotente.

Tras unas semanas, el pasado pareció acoplarse a sus vidas nuevamente. Grivois visitaba frecuentemente la casa del señor Gaspard, siendo invitado por este mismo a pasar la tarde tomando el té, compartiendo alguna merienda o charlando novedades.

Rouge sentía estar haciendo algún tipo de caridad a su amigo, solo con escucharle hablar con alegría nuevamente.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, se volvió rutina ver la figura del joven Rouge cruzar los prados con un folleto diferente en mano. Se detenía en los campos para saludar a Grivois, y esperaba a la tarde para pasar juntos su lapso de descanso. Algunas veces eran acompañados por Hervé, quien intuía alegres fragmentos de su vida en sus historias y alegraban el humor de las almas jóvenes.

\- He escuchado al señor Gaspard hablando de la visita de su madre pronto. ¿Será verdad?

\- Si, en efecto, Hervé. - confirmó el muchacho con un leve asentimiento, más, la idea no parecía hacerle mucha gracia. - Pasaré unos días con ella en el Castillo Bretón. - fue consciente de la mirada recibida por Grivois, y la culpa llenaba su alma de agobio.

\- ¿Una audiencia en el castillo? ¿Qué asuntos tendrá usted en el palacio?

Rouge explicó que sucedía el caso que su familia tenía buenas conexiones con la familia Barbetorte y eran continuamente invitados a pasantías y eventos reales. Sin embargo, Grivois empezaba a notar la grieta que dividía ambos estilos sociales de los dos, una grieta que nunca ha desaparecido, a pesar de todos estos años sin escuchar media palabra el uno del otro. Sin que el nimio recuerdo de aquella cálida temporada ilumine las mañanas sombrías de cada uno. La caja de los recuerdos se mantuvo siempre sellada, al cabo de la noche cuando alguno de ellos la abría para contemplar los recuerdos que vivieron con ternura.

Adiós dijo Hervé poco después de la charla de los tres bajo el sol de la tarde, respetando la hora en que su trabajo terminaba y llegaba la hora de ir a casa. Se marchó en el horizonte ascendiente por el valle, volteando varias veces para ondear un saludo.

Rouge pensaba que aún era temprano para marcharse, a pesar de faltar poco para la puesta del sol. Pidió a Grivois que le acompañara a un paseo por la pradera, que le mostrara el más insignificante de los detalles del lugar que le crió.

El pasto se mecía con imponente gracia ante la brisa, mientras las final hebras verdes eran adornadas con los colores del crepúsculo. Los jóvenes iban conversando mientras daban pequeños pasos en la grama, absortos de ellos mismo.

Rouge mencionó las andanzas vividas en la ciudad, su desenvolvimiento en las leyes y la delicada condición de su padre, quien llevaba enfermo varios meses, cuya gravedad ha llegado al límite donde se le ha visto alucinar en más de una ocasión. Dichos relatos salían de sí mismo con envidiable genuinidad, como si Grivois jamás se hubiese apartado de él durante años. Rouge siempre pensó de este sentimiento como una paradoja. Le quiere pero no le quiere, aquel sentimiento de querer que él llamaba complejo, no era tan simple como el amor que se tiene a un amigo. Le extrañó durante ocho años, ocho años de completo sufrimiento y agonía por su ausencia, siempre sintiendo un vacío prófugo que no le permitía ser pleno.

Desde hace mucho tiempo pensaba en ello; en que Grivois es una persona demasiado importante para él como para volver a dejarle ir.

\- Todo me recordaba a ti, amigo Grivois. Los tejados de las chozas y palacios principalmente. Me colma volver a tenerte como amigo, aunque veo que tus aflicciones no te dejan sentirte semejante.

\- Nunca pude ser tan despreocupado como tú, Rouge. Tu vida siempre tuvo la luz al final del túnel. Yo sigo atrapado entre las vías del tren, luchando por la vida.

Las palabras del moreno eran severamente oscuras, casi sin ningún timbre humano en ellas, lo que aterraba profundamente a Rouge.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a la ciudad? Con tu talento seguro encuentras un empleo en un buen taller.

\- ¿Quién cuidará de mi inepto padre si es así? No puedo dejarlo solo, morirá.

\- Yo hablaré con tu padre. El siempre me escuchaba con atención. - insistió buscando los ojos azules de su amigo, con desespero.

\- Ya deja de insistir. Mi vida está aquí en Nantes.

Rouge pensó en preguntar si su corazón había sido zarandeado por alguna joven pero temió a la respuesta, o solamente pensó que aquello sería imposible, dando la casualidad de la actitud de Grivois en la actualidad. Le preocupaba magistralmente la condición de su amigo, verle tan afligido y taciturno.

Fue así como una idea surgió en sus adentros, y calló para no ser delatado por su euforia. El aroma de flores surcó su nariz con la brisa que soplaba sobre la colina; aquel aroma le causó nostalgia, por alguna razón...

* * *

\- No me iré sin él, madre.

En la pequeña recamara de la mujer retumbaban las protestas de su hijo, quien demasiado ofuscado con semejante percepción, metida entre ceja y ceja, no culminaba sus protestas para hacer cambiar de idea a su pobre madre.

\- Hijo. Grivois es un buen muchacho, pero mira las condiciones tuyas y las de él. No hay manera de que sea bienvenido en el castillo.

\- El duque nos recibió a nosotros cuando vivíamos en la pradera, ¿por qué Grivois debe ser la excepción? No irá como visitante, sino como amigo y mi acompañante.

\- Hijo. - meneó la cabeza con negatividad, temiendo totalmente de las ideas de su hijo.

\- Solo te pido que seas cuidadoso. Tu audiencia con la señorita Évy es muy importante. Has sido elegido como candidato principal para desposarla.

\- Lo sé, madre. Gracias por tu comprensión. - el joven avanzó hacia ella para estrecharla en sus brazos con cariño como agradecimiento.

Por otro lado, el joven protagonista de la conversación, pasaba por asuntos similares. La imagen de su padre tendido sobre el curtido sofá señero, vestido en las prendas andrajosas de hace tres días fue la bienvenida a su morada. Este se levantó y le saludó, pero casi inmediatamente inició una conversación distinta a su cordial saludo. Le hizo saber que tiene sabido la aparición de Rouge en Nantes de nuevo y los recientes rumores de que podría ser aquel que se case con la hija del duque.

Grivois se estremeció con la noticia. Su amigo nunca le había mencionado nada al respecto, a pesar de su inactual conversación donde tocó el tema, pero tampoco podría decir que no se esperaba algo parecido.

Ciertos elementos condujeron a una discusión. Su padre tanteó rincones donde la furia de Grivois se expondría con facilidad. La inefable necesidad que sentía su padre por insistir a su hijo que buscara una mujer con quien casarse siempre causó ardor en su juicio. Le martillaba excusas como que el amor te mantiene cuerdo y otras barbaridades igual a que una compañera puede alegrarte la mañana. El no necesitaba de ninguna mujer para ser feliz, era feliz trabajando y buscándose su comida por el dolor de su propia espalda. Ninguna necesidad existía para apresurar un futuro que probablemente nunca existirá.

No era la primera vez que rompían en gritos por el tema. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo han hecho ya, siempre al borde de un enfrentamiento con choques físicos. Desde cumplidos los dieciocho años de edad, fue aconsejado por su padre para emprender la búsqueda de una compañera, y continuaba ahora cuando ya tenía veinte y dos años.

* * *

Las dos noches y los tres días pasados en el castillo fueron tal y como percibió el momento en que pisó en suelo real. Fue vestido con las mejores prendas en orden para encajar las expectativas de cualquier eminencia. Sus jubones gastados fueron remplazados por almillas de tela con bonitos encajes, y camisas blancas en su totalidad.

Grivois estuvo solo una vez en presencia del duque y su hija. Fue avisado para asistir a la cena la primera noche de la pasantía y nada más. A pesar de que el duque - como cortesía - exigió su presencia en las demás veladas, el joven parecía perderse dentro del gran castillo. Él y Rouge pasaban horas paseando por los rincones más solitarios del monumento donde ocurrían horas sin saber de ellos. Sin embargo, Grivois pasó más tiempo solo que en compañía de algún caballero o conocido.

Aquel tiempo solo sirvió como recordatorio de las diferentes clases sociales que existía entre Rouge y él.

Poco vio a su amigo durante los tres días, ya que pasaba más tiempo con la señorita Évy que en compañía de él en la solitaria habitación donde se había hospedado. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer el carácter de la joven, que en ironía, era impecable. Poseía tanto paciencia como amabilidad que eran dos cosas indispensables para lograr la felicidad eterna. Rouge conversaba con singular frescura con la muchacha, como si hubiesen sido conocidos toda una vida, pero Grivois no sintió sorpresa alguna. De hecho, intentó olvidarse de los asuntos de su amigo para concentrarse en los de él.

En el castillo existía un taller personal exclusivamente del uso del duque, donde mendigó con los artesanos que allí encontró. Pero ellos solo pudieron valer para indagar más sobre los asuntos del duque y su hija.

De hecho, el rumor se esparcía cada día con más ferocidad.

* * *

Los días pasaron con mayor tranquilidad. Grivois y Rouge continuaban su estrecha amistad, aunque solo tenían oportunidad de pasar el final de la tarde juntos debido a las tareas del moreno. Se le veía yendo de aquí para allá entre la ciudad y la hondonada, cargando leña y otros materiales de construcción.

Rouge se prestaba a leer durante el tiempo que no podía ver a Grivois, desesperado. Solo a él podría manifestarle el torbellino de ideas que transcurren en su cabeza, las deficiencias emocionales que está sintiendo debido al compromiso realizado entre su familia y la familia duquesa. La mañana era dedicada para pensar, pensar y pensar. El insistente tintineo al que se prestaba su corazón cuando pensaba en Grivois silenciaba totalmente las otras voces en sus cabeza. ¿Qué pensará él de todo esto?.

Se sentaba en su escritorio viendo por la ventana, esperando el milagro de ver la silueta de su amigo, siquiera cruzar por casualidad por enfrente, pero solo su imaginación lograba aquella ilusión posibilidad. Lo que sentía por su amigo era algo muy profundo, y quería ayudarlo, prestar de su fuerza para aliviar su carga.

* * *

\- Me alegra encontrar un muchacho dispuesto a realizar la tarea más noble que el hombre tenga incautada. - decía el dichoso duque, con el té en mano y un pedazo de pastel en otra. - Confió en que cuidarás cada detalle de mi hermosa hija.

\- Señor Alain, vengo a comentarle otros asuntos. - recalca con inseguridad, el joven Rouge.

\- ¿Qué podría ser más importante que mi hija? - preguntó este con altivez, dejando el té en la mesa ovalada frente a él, devorando a continuación el postre en la mano.

\- He traído aquí a mi amigo Grivois con un propósito.

\- ¿Y ese cuál puede ser?

\- Puedo asegurarle... no; prometerle que ese joven tiene más apego al trabajo que cualquier otra criatura que jamás conocerá. Tiene talento para la artesanía y la mentalidad más fría que miles de glaciares. Le aconsejo que muchacho como él, no verá igual dentro de su taller.

\- ¿Estás proponiendo que le de empleo en mi taller?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Dígame usted, Rouge. ¿Siente lastima por su amigo?

\- Me parece injusto que con su esfuerzo viva en semejantes condiciones. - contestó con completo sentimiento, que incluso el duque pudo notar.

\- Creo que, como usted dice, tanto esfuerzo pronto recibirá frutos. Debería sentarse a esperar y contemplar pos usted mismo. Ya verá como se abre la maleza para el muchacho.

\- Y creo que usted será capaz de ser quien empiece a talar la maleza de su camino. Le aseguro que el talento de aquel joven es idóneo.

\- ¿Por qué le importa tanto? Si es su amigo ha de tener fe en sus creaciones. - dijo con simpleza.

\- Solo le pido que le deje trabajar en el taller por treinta días. Tres encargos bastarán para que se dé cuenta el potencial de aquellas manos.

\- Entiendo. - observó por el ventanal, como si al otro lado contemplara algo de suma importancia, valeroso para la conversación. - Es el único muchacho con las cualidades esenciales para casar a mi hija, y de mi agrado. Haría cualquier cosa por usted, así que, a cambio, supongo que haría cualquier cosas por mí. La boda será en un mes, al finalizar la ceremonia, estará tocando la suerte en la puerta de su campesino amigo. Aseguro el éxito y la prosperidad en la vida de su amigo, si usted garantiza felicidad en la de mi hija.

¿Y cómo negarse a tal propuesta? Era una vida a cambio de otra y él nunca titubearía si se trataba de su amigo Grivois. Una vida de esfuerzo no equivale a una vida de facilidades, que era la que él había llevado por años aún y si le costaba aceptarlo.

Nunca mencionó dicho dialogo con el duque a Grivois, ni a un alma más. La aflicción en su espíritu suponía afectar a nadie más. Se había dado cuenta del amor que sentía la jove Évy por él, por lo que no pensaba negativamente sobre el asunto. Évy era una criatura encantadora y negar atracción hacía ella era una acto inmoral. Cumpliría con su tarea con el más sincero júbilo.

En cambio, la situación aportaba a la esperanzas de Rouge; pasar tiempo con el moreno brindaba aún más placer a su ser. Las tardes que pasaban charlando sin descanso y recordando tiempos inmemorables, eran el alivio de unas vidas atadas a la realidad.

El valle se convertía en la cuna del verano, representando los mejores colores de este. Se podría apreciar un precioso manto de flores blancas, dominando las velloritas en hordas adyacentes por la hondonada. El pasto verde lima contrasta a la perfección el blanco de las margaritas, pareciendo el escenario de algún cuento de hadas. Por allí solías pasear Grivois y Rouge, muy enfocados en los diálogos del otro, como si el mundo detrás de sus personalidades no existiera. Gaspard solía decirlo mucho; _esos dos son como uña y mugre_ , siendo esta expresión como una metáfora para la relación entre ellos dos, que atina a la perfección.

* * *

\- Ojos afortunados que lo ven, joven Grivois.

\- Buen día, Hervé. ¿Cómo ha amanecido?

\- No ha sido el mejor amanecer, pero agradezco seguir parado en mis dos pies. - contesta el adulto, violando el manto de tierra con su asada, sin voltearse a verle.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Los dos no se habían visto desde la vez que accidentó sobre una conversación entre él y su padre para llevar las frutas frescas matutinas al padre del moreno. Las voces podían escucharse a varios metros de la casa pero Hervé no poseía suficiente autoridad para incumbir en asuntos ajenos. No le sorprendería que aquella discusión se debía a la soltería del muchacho con casi veinte y tres años de edad, seguramente, el desgraciado padre de la criatura teme tanto o más que él a que su único hijo corra la misma suerte que le hizo mísero por el resto de su vida.

Pero era más reconfortante ver que el adolescente no parecía afligirse sobre el asunto, a pesar de enfrentar a su padre sin titubeos. Hervé siempre confió en la seguridad - petulante - como arma defensora de su aprendiz agricultor, y le dejaba dormir tranquilo en las noches, a sabiendas que sus impulsos egoístas no permitirán exceder el sufrimiento de su padre sobre la preocupación del mismo por su hijo.

\- ¿Está su padre mejor?

\- Puedo asegurarte que sí. Ha salido a la plaza hoy.

\- Me alegra saber que sigue teniendo un atisbo de esperanza. Trátelo con más paciencia.

\- Haré todo lo posible. - aseguró. - ¿Has visto a Rouge? Tengo días sin verle.

\- ¿El joven Rouge? Ha vuelto al castillo, ¿no lo sabía? Los preparativos de la boda empezarán muy pronto.

\- ¿Boda? - repitió el moreno, con sorpresa.

\- ¿No lo sabía? Oh, vaya. Tal vez no deba ser yo quien se lo diga entonces. - volteó un momento hacia el joven, profundamente confundido. Creyó que la amistad entre ambos era lo suficientemente compacta como para no ocultarse nada el uno del otro.

\- Ya está claro que hay algo que estoy ignorando y que seas tú o no que me lo diga, ahora mismo, no hará diferencia. ¿Quién se casará, Hervé? - las líneas de disgusto delataban toda disconformidad sentida por el joven en el momento, y Hervé temía aquello.

\- El joven Rouge se casará con la hija del duque en pocos días. No podrá ser tan ciego para creer que nunca fuese posible tal unión, jovencito.

\- No, no podía ver eso claramente. Lo que me sorprende es que él nunca me habló de ella, pensé que su amistad era simple interés.

\- ¿Interés? ¿Cree usted eso de su amigo?

\- No, Hervé. Ya no sé qué pensar.

\- Tranquilo. - miró al alto joven con amabilidad en sus ojos. - Creo que el amo Rouge debe tener sus razones para ocultarlo de usted.

\- Me molestaría más si todo este tiempo estuvo ocultándolo. Espero que 'ocultar' sea la palabra errónea para sus acciones. - llevó una mano a su barbilla, apretando la mandíbula fuertemente entre su pulga y el índice.

\- Rouge tiene una alma bondadosa. Me gustaría negar que estuvo ocultándolo de usted, pero trate de verlo desde su punto de vista. Puede que no quiso molestarlo con el fastidio de preparar una ceremonia. Él pondría su amistad por encima de todo.

\- A veces creo que su bondad llega a esos límites. ¿Desde cuándo estaba formalizada esta unión?

\- No podría asegurarle. Como a usted, me llevé una sorpresa. - rio el viejo.

Asintió y se despidió cortésmente, pudiendo ocultar todo el desconcierto que le colmaba. Regresó a la choza que compartía con su padre, para tener el primer bocado del día con las frutas que pagó a Hervé. Allí encontró algo inusual sobre la mesa. Era un sobre bien cuidado, donde supuso se encontraba unas letras para él o para su padre. Lo tomó con delicadez y observó la parte delantera donde escribía el remitente, hallando su nombre.

Se sentó con desvelo y abrió el sobre buscando más información que contestara el por qué recibía una carta. Decía que venía de parte de Rouge de Favre, _su Rouge_.

 _Querido amigo. A estas alturas habrás notado mi ausencia por el valle, al menos, espero que así sea. He ido a pasar unos días en el castillo del duque, supongo que te harás una idea de la razón de mi estadía aquí. Conociendo tú espíritu indomable, estoy más que seguro que ignorarás dicha sabiduría. Seré breve con mi carta, porque no quiero abrumar tu tiempo con mi discordia, querido amigo..._

 _Me casaré con la señorita Évy dentro de quince días, y con todo el dolor de mi alma, quiero que estés presente el día de la boda. Querido Grivois, lamento haberte escondido esto durante este tiempo, nunca contuve suficiente valor para apartarme de ti, y me doy cuenta justo cuando más falta me haces. No me mal entiendas; seré feliz viviendo junto a una criatura tan magnífica como lo es la joven Évy, seguro notaste su enorme corazón y la sonrisa contagiosa de sus labios. Aunque mi amor pertenezca a otra persona, estoy dispuesto a casarme mientras orgullo tenga, y hacerla feliz me hará feliz a mí._

 _Querido amigo, quisiera pasar contigo una última tarde antes de casarme y volver a perderte. Me escaparé de la conmoción vivida en el castillo, y te veré en la pradera en el lapso de tres días antes de la puesta de sol._

 _\- Siempre tuyo, Rouge de Favre._

 _¿Desde cuándo es la carta?_ pensó Grivois. Seguramente lleva menos de una hora sobre la mesa. Existe la posibilidad que su padre la encontró en la entrada y la ha puesto allí cuando vio el destinatario. Esa mañana se había levantado con tanta pereza que apenas consiguió vestirse, lo que evitó que se diera cuenta de la carta existente.

La carta desprendía cierta dulzura que Grivois trataba de repeler con todas su fuerzas. Estos detalles de su amigo son los más difíciles de lidiar, era justamente la faceta que separaba el uno del otro por un gran oceano. Por otra parte, se preguntaba ¿qué más querría decirle? En la carta exponía perfectamente lo que él quería saber y lo más importante; se iba a casar dentro de quince días. Su persona ignoraba nuevamente lo que podría estar ocurriendo en la cabeza de su amigo.

Costaba adivinar el día en que Rouge apareciera nuevamente por el valle, por lo que se aseguraba a vislumbrar con recelo la pradera que conectaba con la vereda, en caso de ver la figura del pelirrojo por allí. Usualmente mientras cargaba madera hacia el taller, era el único momento del día que sentía paz, mientras observaba en esa dirección. Había imaginado tantas veces a Rouge caminando por allí, que creyó estar enloqueciendo.

Contó dos noches antes de verle después de aquella carta. La imagen que imagen que vio tantas veces en su cabeza, cobró vida la tarde del tercer día.

El joven Rouge escalaba la pradera con un aura aislante, mirada perdida y hombros encogidos. Llevaba un elegante traje de volantes rojos, acompañados de los mejores zapatos en su ropero, Grivois nunca recordó verle mejor vestido... y tan perdido.

Grivois esperaba cerca del campo del señor Gaspard, a pocos kilómetros de la pradera. Los ojos del pelirrojo buscaron desesperadamente señal de su amigo, y el borrón color chocolate que vio a lo lejos bastó para hacer feliz su tarde. Junto a su desolada imagen se hallaba el único árbol capaz de brindar sombra en todo el terreno. La brisa soplaba con gentileza, meciendo las hermosas flores en conjunto con el pasto.

Tornó su cuerpo en dirección por donde Grivois se acercaba, dibujando placer en sus facciones y juntando sus manos, como si un milagro fuese a suceder. Se le hizo eterno el tiempo tardado en juntarlos a ambos, la brisa y la tarde. Su corazón parecía pronto dispararse fuera de su cuerpo y dejarle sin vida, podía sentir sus manos sudar con descontrol y como recibía constantes descargas mientras más cerca se encontraba el moreno de él. Se encontraba justo como le gustaba recordarlo; las ropas mal colocadas y sucias de tierra y aserrín; aquella era la simpleza con la que le gustaba recordarlo.

\- Que linda tarde, ¿no te parece? - comentó cuando por fin estuvo a su lado, alegremente.

\- Como las demás y las que vendrán. - contestó apáticamente él, sin molestarse en mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

\- No digas eso, Grivois. Esta es definitivamente especial. - en el rostro del pelirrojo podía verse una felicidad enigmática, indescifrable. Así lo pensaba Grivois. - ¿Alguna novedad, viejo amigo?

\- Eso deberías estar diciéndome tú. ¿Por qué no me habías comentado sobre tu casamiento? ¿Tan desdichado soy que solo merezco ser avisado por una carta?

El corazón del pobre Rouge se estremeció en inquietud, viendo como el entrecejo de su amigo se arrugaba intimidantemente.

\- Por favor, no pienses de ese modo sobre mí. - volteó un poco su cuerpo hacia él, hallando gloriosamente los ojos azules de su amigo. - Sabes muy bien lo indispensable que eres para mí. Justamente por eso te he citado aquí. Grivois, hay algo que solo tú debes saber. Nunca fui capaz de comentarlo con ninguna otra persona, me dolía demasiado, y al mismo tiempo, me hacía tan feliz. Este sentimiento, que sé que verás como una locura, ha crecido en mí desde que te conocí. Por favor perdóname si alguna vez te causé algún dolor, mis intenciones fueron siempre refractarias. Quiero que sepas que estos últimos meses solo he vivido para ver tu sonrisa. - pensó profusamente en tomar su mano y acunarla en la de él, colmarla de besos y retenerla cerca de su corazón, pero sabía que aquello sería lo menos prudente a realizar. - ¿Me creerías si te dijera que te amo? ¿Incluso después de haberte ocultado tantas cosas durante tanto tiempo? Nuevamente te pido perdón. Ahora mismo, lo único que pido es tu confianza; que creas en mis palabras.

Las mejillas del contrario se vieron enrojecer con espasmo. Las palabras de su amigo parecían sacadas de alguna novela ficticia. ¿Qué le amaba había dicho? ¡Eso es una locura! Su boda es dentro de doce días. Mantuvo silencio durante un momento, pero Rouge entendió completamente, permaneciendo tan sereno como su cordura le permitió.

Con el soplido de la ventisca, el aroma de margaritas acaricia sus narices, junto a una delicada mezcla de pasto.

\- Podrías decirme... ¿por qué no has escrito eso en la carta? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? - la voz del moreno tembló por primera vez, demostrando que en cierto grado, le importaba, lo que hizo severamente feliz al sobrino de Gaspard.

\- Querido Grivois. - se acercó a él, tomando su rostro en ambas manos. - ¿No te das cuenta de que, de todos modos, sería una locura? Es la razón por la que me he guardado estos pesados sentimientos durante ocho años.

\- ¿De todos modos te casarás con la hija del duque? - forzó una de las manos en su rostro a caer fuera de él, entristeciendo el rostro del joven.

\- Ya lo he decido. Lo escribí en la carta. No fallaré a mi palabra.

\- ¿Entonces de qué vale que me confieses lo que sientes ahora? Nada va a cambiar, Rouge.

\- Así es, nada cambiará, ni mi amor por ti, ni nuestra amistad. Yo seguiré amándote aunque bese y esté al lado de otra persona, y sobre tu dolorosa indiferencia.

\- Exactamente, amigo mío. Mis sentimientos no se pueden comparar con los tuyos, sin embargo, eres el único amigo que tengo.

\- Y por eso moriré feliz. ¿Damos un paseo? Parece que pronto oscurecerá.

El moreno le siguió a una distancia sensata. El silencio entre ellos era, más que atroz, rotundamente necesario. Rouge no necesitaba derramar una lágrima más, y Grivois no lloraría, a pesar de ser esta la última tarde que tendrá con su amigo en aquella hondonada. Antes de que fuera marido de Évy de Barbetorte.

Con él, solo con él podía quedarse en silencio y sentir armonía. Palabras que no eran necesarias no sería dicha por ninguno de los dos. El paisaje parece poseer cierta avenencia con sus ardientes sentimientos, mostrando los colores más cálidos del día.

Rouge sentía la benevolencia de Grivois y podría besar sus pies debido a ello. Ha soportado su conducta egoísta desde que volvieron a reunirse e incluso ahora, aceptaba sus sentimientos con la genuinidad que el tanto ha amado. Mientras tenga el recuerdo de su sonrisa intacto en su memoria, no faltarán razones para vivir feliz. Tan anonado en pensamientos en como estaban, se alejaron lo suficiente para darse cuenta de la noche que se avecinaba con prisa. Rouge avisó el fin del placentero paseo, acercándose a su amigo para formalizar su último deseo.

\- No quise traerte tan lejos, querido Grivois. Será mejor marcharnos antes de que el sol se esconda por completo. Pero contéstame por último, ¿podré verte el día de la boda?

El brillo en los ojos de Rouge lo reconocería hasta el más ciego de los tontos. Acto tras acto, conmovía el alma fría del moreno, sintiendo cierta responsabilidad por lo que ha causado en su amigo. Pero el también tenía potestad y esa estaba clara en su mente.

\- No, querido amigo. No creo tener el coraje necesario para presentarme allí. Sin embargo, te deseo la mejor de las felicidades.

\- ¿Estás enojado?

\- Mentiría si dijese que no. ¿Cuándo será el día en que redimirás tus actos en favor de ambos bandos? Qué lástima siento por tu pobre madre al criar una criatura tan egoísta.

\- Grivois, por favor no digas eso. Lo que hago, lo hago por ti. Tu mismo lo has dicho; esto solo podría dar como resultado una locura. Espero que algún día puedas darte cuenta. Por ahora, ¿puedo darte una última cosa? Prometo jamás pedirte nada nuevamente.

Grivois dio un sí como respuesta. Evadía por plenitud aquella cosa de la que se podría tratar, sin embargo, confiaba en que Rouge no podría hacerle más daño del que ya está hecho.

El pelirrojo se acercó aprovechando el rostro invariable del moreno y besó sus labios. Fue solo un toque, sin embargo, no rechazado por Grivois. Aquel beso fue la última muestra de ingratitud por parte de Rouge, ya que no le permitirá más lujo en su hazañas. Fue el primer beso de ambos, y ciertamente pensaban que así sería lo mejor, mientras el cariño dure y se mantenga este sentimiento fresco en ambos corazones.

Desde ese momento y para siempre, dejará de ser _suyo._

* * *

Por la colina se escuchaba el murmullo de los campesinos que se acoplaban por la vereda para espiar el evento más importante desde años. Se veía a las esposas reír de alegría y los jóvenes suspirar de envidia. Los últimos quince días habían servido de propaganda para el evento de hoy en la actualidad, sirviendo de alimento para los bocas hambrientas.

La mansión Favre se encontraba vacía, a salvo de varias criadas que preparaban otro festín para la llegada de los señores después de la ceremonia. Hervé se encontraba en las tierras, y en su compañía el joven moreno ayudaba a administrar la cosecha que estaría floreciendo el próximo mes.

Confiando en su espalda hercúlea, Hervé le encomendaba los trabajos de carga, como trasladar la carretilla cuando estuviese llena de los desechos que deja la cosecha, desde campo hasta la colina y de ahí hacia el campo nuevamente.

En el terreno empinado, el chirrido que provocaba el roce de las rueda con los soportes, siempre le provocaba tiritar pero esta vez no fue eso lo que escuchó.

Las campanas que avisaban la nueva unión entre la hija del duque y Rouge de Fevre sonaron despertando a toda Nantes. Su corazón se volcó en nostalgia pero una sonrisa se curvó en sus comisuras.

Sonaban las campanas y el subía la colina, por la pradera, donde una brisa sopló y el sintió, el fuerte olor de las flores y el tacto de un último beso. _Eran margaritas._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya agradado... al menos. A mí me encantan las películas e historias basadas en la época medieval y este juego Aion solo lo ha empeorado. (Que es el mejor juego online del mundo, sip.) No miento cuando les digo que la historia detrás del juego es simplemente fabulosa. A mí, en verdad, me estrujó el corazón. Seguro que meto un fic de este juego por aquí, cuando termine Summer OTL. Espero reviews y otras cosillas. Ya lo editaré más tarde seguro, otra vez...**

 **Y si, esto era un KagaAo. Yassssss.**

 **Avisen si ven alguna falta, por favor y gracias.**

 **Los amo. ¡Y lo siento, Yukino! Dedicado a todas las mamasotas del grupo AoKaga/KagaAo en facebook. Jajaja.**


End file.
